


A New Hand on the Comb

by cloverfield



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Hairbrushing, Sakura Believes In You!, Yue is Nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: “I am… not sure I am the best choice for this.”
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura & Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	A New Hand on the Comb

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill from tumblr. The prompt request was 'Yue doing Sakura's hair'.

“I am… not sure I am the best choice for this.”

It’s hard to admit, even to someone so small- but it is the truth, and there is not a spark of magic in Yue which will lie, even to save face. But Sakura just giggles, legs kicking over the edge of the couch cushions, and Yue takes an hesitant seat on the edge of the low table before her all the same.

“Would not your brother be a better choice? Or perhaps your father?”

Sakura smiles, and the small hand that takes Yue’s own presses a comb into nervous fingers. “Dad’s still grading papers, and nii-chan’s at work. And your hair is always beautiful, Yue-san; I was hoping you might be able to show me how you keep it so nice!”

(Clow’s hands, so gentle with the brush, trailing slow and sure; clever fingers curling around shaking hands, teaching how to braid heavy tresses so that they fall in shining plaits.)

“I have had practice,” says Yue quietly, and lifts the comb with all possible grace. “I can show you, if you are quiet and patient.”

“I’ll do my best,” says Sakura earnestly, and her smile is warming and kind and so familiar to another smile, last seen a long time ago. And if Yue is smiling as the combs slips gently through soft, fair strands, then only Sakura can see, and there is no harm in that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no doubt that Clow once spent hours brushing Yue's hair, slowly and gently, and Yue fell asleep in his lap.


End file.
